Dura decision
by Emily Zaoldyeck
Summary: Mi primer fic! Tiene OC . El Uchiha no podria quitarse de la cabeza una mirada grisacea y una sonrisa... que volveria a ver en una semana... Itachi enamorado? Entren y lean!


Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fic, así que os pido por favor que me dejéis reviews con vuestras opiniones / consejos / criticas! Arigato! u.u

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, todos excepto Emily que es mía :3 Si ficha está en mi profile, por si queréis saber de ella.

NOTAS DE LECTURA

-**Negrita **– Personaje que habla

-_Cursiva _– Pensamiento

-Entre corchetes – Nota de autora

-Guiones (-) – Aclaración en un dialogo

En el bosque de Konoha, una figura negra cruza a toda velocidad las copas de los arboles...

**Emily**: u.u Esto es un coñazo, ronda de busqueda, por quien me toman? Para eso estan los Chunnin, en fin... parece que esos tipos son mas peligrosos de lo que me dijeron...

FLASH BACK+

**Emily**: Uaa! Pues si que es grande Konoha! Nada comparable con Danna.

Emily comenzó a caminar por el camino de piedras que le llevaba al centro de Konoha hay alguno? U observando cada piso, cada persona... de donde ella venia, de Danna, nada era como alli, todos eran diferentes; en Danna tenían rasgos similares... o al menos cuando los Zaoldyeck Vivian... ahora era una aldea mas sociable... ya no sabia si alegrarse o llorar por la muerte de su clan.

De repente, algo que le tiraba de la falda la saco de sus pensamientos, un niño rubio de piel clara y unos ojos asombrosamente azules estaba jadeando agarrado a su falda.

**Emily**: Venga, tranquilo, respira... Quien eres?

**Naruto**: Yo... arf... soy... –con un arrebato de alegría- Uzumaki Naruto! El futuro Hokage de esta aldea!

**Emily**: Entonces tendré que recordar ese nombre! Y por que su excelencia ha deseado hablar conmigo?

**Naruto**: ¬¬ La vieja Tsunade

**Emily**: ((_Vieja Tsunade?_)) Ah, el 5º Hokage! Bueno, Naruto, no conozco Konoha, me la puedes enseñar mientras que vamos de camino a la casa del Hokage?

**Naruto**: Encantado! Pero no podré enseñarte mucho! Tengo que entrenar para ser mas fuerte! ((_e ir a rescatar a Sasuke_))

**Emily**: Comprendo, vamos?

EN LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE

**Emily**: O.O Esto... Puedo entrar?

**Tsunade**: Mmm, claro

Emily entro en la habitación, había una mesa llena de libros mirando hacia la puerta, y una mujer rubia... de "pechos grandes" xD Levantó la vista y le invitó a acercarse.

**Tsunade**: Bienvenida a Konoha, señorita...

**Emily**: Emily Zaoldyeck, vengo de la Aldea Oculta de Danna, en el País del Agua, me contó el Mizukage que necesitaban mi ayuda para encargarse de una organización.

**Tsunade**: Ah, si, la pequeña Zaodyeck, perdona, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y se me olvido que venias hoy

**Emily**: No pasa nada Cual es la misión que me tiene asignada?

Tsunade: Bien, te suena Akatsuki? Por lo que veo no, es una organización de 9 asesinos de rango S, están buscando a los 9 youmas, seguramente para conseguir su poder...

**Emily**: Youmas? O.o

**Tsunade**: Los youmas son monstruos mitológicos de Japón, Konoha tiene posesión de uno, lo conociste hace un rato, es Naruto, en su interior tiene el zorro de 9 colas. Tu misión seria observar si están por los alrededores de Konoha, y capturarlos. Empezaras haciendo una búsqueda, y si los localizas, vendrás aquí a que te asignemos un equipo.

**Emily**: Como los reconozco?

**Tsunade**: Según nuestros informes suelen llevar una capa negra con nubes rojas, un sombrero de paja con iras blancas colgando Como se llama eso? y el símbolo de su aldea tachado. Debes partir hoy a hacer la ronda de investigación, se han odio rumores de que andan por aquí.

Emily hizo una reverencia y desaparecio de esa manera tan rara que lo hacen los ninjas. Mientras que iba andando por la calle, un hombre vestido de verde, con una chaqueta de Jounin, unos calentadores naranjas y el pelo cortado como un champiñón con un brillo sobrenatural le corto el paso.

**Gai** : Hombre, Kurenai!

**Emily**: -.-U No soy Kurenai

**Gai**: Dios mio! Lo siento! Yo soy Gai, la bestia verde de Konoha!

**Emily**: Yo soy Emily Zaoldyeck

**Gai**: Tu eres la que esta investigando a Akatsuki ? –La coje del los hombros- Tienes que saber una cosa, hay un individuo que dejo KO al mismisimo ninja copia Kakashi! Mi rival nº 1! Fijate si es fuerte! Asi que debes tener cuidado con Uchi...

**Lee**: Gai-sensei! – Una especie de mini-Gai se acercaba corriendo – Gai-sensei, vamos a entrenar!

**Gai**: Lo siento muchisimo, estaba entrenando con mi alumno, en otra ocasión hablaremos, sayonara!

**Emily**: No me has dicho como se llama! – Pero fue inútil, Gai ya estaba bastante lejos...

Muy tirada, Emily retomo su camino hacia la salida de Konoha, volviendose a meter en sus pensamientos sobre si Gai era el padre del aquel chico o no...

FIN FLASH BACK+

Emily paro a descansar en un lago de por alli cerca, un lugar fresco y cobijado del frio. Al parar vio a un chico moreno, apoyado en un arbol sin bandana alguna en el cuerpo; tenia el pelo recogido en una coleta, vestimentas ninjas y unas ojeras. Su piel era palida y sus fracciones sueves. Se le veia realmente guapo alli. Emily se le quedo mirando y luego se giro a beber agua dellago, bañarse, y descansar en la sombra de algun arbol como aquel chico.

Después de saciar su sed, Emily miro a su alrededor para haber si habia alguien, le puso un trapo en la cara al chico y se fue a dar un baño. Al terminar, se vistio y se tumbo en un arbol; enfrente del chico misterioso, lo suficientemente cerca para darse cuenta de que la habia estado mirando todo el rato.

**Emily**: O/O Ehm... hola?

**Itachi**: Quien eres?

**Emily**: Emily Zaoldyeck, de la Aldea Oculta de Dan... Estas herido!

**Itachi**: No es nada – se tapa la herida del costado derecho-

**Emily**: Que no es nada? Esos ojos son de cristal o que? –se saca un botiquín de Dios sabe donde y obliga a Itachi a dejarse curar- Será mejor que no te muevas mucho o se volvera a abrir

**Itachi**: ...

**Emily**: -se pone de pie- Me gustaria que la proxima semana nos volvieramos a ver aquí paa ver como va!

**Itachi**: ...

**Emily**: Esta bien! Te veo dentro de una semana! –recoje sus cosas y se va-

**Kisame**: Itachi, quien era esa?

**Itachi**: No era nadie, vamonos.

Uchiha Itachi cogio su bandana y su capa de Akatsuki, y después de vestirse los dos renegados volvieron a emprender el camino... Pero el Uchiha no podria quitarse de la cabeza una mirada grisacea y una sonrisa... que volveria a ver en una semana

Continuara...

Uf... este es el primer capitulo... espero que os haya gustado... si veo que quereis que lo siga lo seguire Dejarme reviews por favor!

Emily


End file.
